life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit
The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (em português, As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit)Imagem Capturada em Xbox One X (Créditos a comunidade brasileira) é um jogo desenvolvido pela DONTNOD Entertainment e publicado pela Square Enix. Foi anunciado em 10 de junho de 2018 e será lançado de graça em 26 de junho para Xbox One, PlayStation 4 e PC (Steam). Apresenta Chris Eriksen, um garoto de 9 anosAs mensagens de marketing iniciais diziam erroneamente que sua idade era 10 anos. Ambos Gerentes da Comunidade da Square Enix e da Dontnod afirmaram que ele possui 9 anos, próximo de completar 10. A descrição do produto na Steam também menciona esta idade. que sonha com aventura, e carrega a temática nostálgica de infância que foi um elemento central do primeiro Life is Strange.The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit é revelado na E3 2018!Video curto promocional (Facebook) Além disso, o jogo também apresentará questões sociais desafiadoras, como luto, rejeição e alcoolismo.Captain Spirit é heroico, mas algumas vezes trágico (inglês) (19 de junho de 2018) A história é provavelmente sobre imaginação e como nos ajuda a lidar com a realidade.Estréia mundial de Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit: Life Is Strange, só que não (inglês) (15 de junho de 2018) O jogo é situado em Beaver Creek, Oregon, durante o inverno, 3 anos após os eventos de Life is Strange. O jogo serve como um precursor de Life is Strange 2, que irá "dar a você um vislumbre da nova história de Life is Strange 2... mas apenas se você for esperto o bastante para juntar todas as pistas!" A Square Enix e a Dontnod confirmaram que "algumas escolhas em Captain Spirit terão consequências em Life is Strange 2."Escolhas feitas em Captain Spirit terão impacto em Life is Strange 2 (inglês) (11 de junho de 2018) O jogo terá entre 1 e 2 horas de duração, segundo a Dontnod. "As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit não é Life is Strange 2, mas se liga a ele de várias formas. Este é o primeiro passo no diversificado mundo de Life is Strange fora de Arcadia Bay, onde você descobrirá segredos e dicas do que irá encontrar em Life is Strange 2. Além disso, suas escolhas e ações em Captain Spirit serão levadas em consideração em Life is Strange 2."Descrição Oficial do Site Principais destaques: *Uma narrativa original no mesmo universo de Life is Strange *Jogue como Chris e seu alter ego super-herói, Captain Spirit *Cumpra uma série de missões como Captain Spirit e descubra o conteúdo secreto desbloqueável. *Algumas escolhas e ações terão ligação com sua experiência em Life is Strange 2. Enredo "Em As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit, você é Chris, um garoto comum de 9 anos que sonha em ser um super-herói. Chris tem uma grande imaginação que o levará a todos os tipos de aventuras, mas neste sábado em especial, algo realmente extraordinário acontecerá com ele..."Anúncio oficial (inglês) "Você já sonhou em ser um super-herói? Conheça Chris, um menino criativo de 9 anos que foge da realidade em aventuras fantásticas com seu alter ego, o Incrível Captain Spirit! "Volte à infância e mergulhe nesta tocante experiência com narrativa da DONTNOD Entertainment – os criadores de Life is Strange, ganhador do prêmio BAFTA. As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit é uma narrativa independente, repleta de segredos escondidos para serem descobertos cada vez que você joga e explora o mundo do Chris." Sinopse Neste sábado de inverno nevado em particular, Charles prometeu levar o seu filho para comprar uma árvore de natal, mas recusa em fazer isto antes do jogo de basquete terminar na televisão. Charles já havia começado a beber cerveja e dirige-se a sala de estar com uma garrafa na metade de Whisky. Ele fala para Chris acorda-lo após o jogo se ele cair no sono (o qual ele faz) e assim eles podem pegar o pinheiro prometido. Chris explora o seu ambiente, dando um vislumbre sobre o seu mundo e o seu imaginário super herói Captain Spirit. Nós aprendemos mais sobre sua mãe Emily, incluindo o fato que ela uma vez foi a Academia Blackwell e se apaixonou por seu pai Charles no colégio Eugene. Eles se casaram e tiveram Chris em fevereiro de 2007. Ela era a professora de jardim de Chris e seu pai trabalhava na mesma escola. Emily foi morta em um acidente com fuga em 16 de Dezembro de 2014 e o culpado nunca foi encontrado. Seu pai perdeu o seu emprego anterior na escola e está atualmente trabalhando numa compania de ferrovia. O ano de agora é 2017 e Charles está atualmente vendo uma dançarina exótica chamada Audra, o qual ele ainda tem que contar ao seu filho. A narrativa leva o jogador a acreditar que o menino foi fisicamente abusado por seu pai, provavelmente devido a seus problemas de alcoolismo e raiva. No final do episódio, Chris acorda o seu pai como ele pediu para fazer. Charles ainda está muito intoxicado e cai duas vezes, na segunda vez caindo sobre a mesa. Ele grita com Chris. A sua vizinha Claire Reynolds ouve e caminha até sua casa. Ela toca a campainha e o Charles irritado o manda para atender a porta, dizendo ele para se livrar de quem quer que seja. Chris e Sra. Reynolds tem uma conversa e a história muda dependendo de como a conversa flui. Depois de sair, Charles continua gritando com seu filho, e o culpa pela morte de Emily, dizendo que se não fosse pelo garoto, ela não iria ter se acidentado de carro em primeiro lugar. Ele imediatamente pede desculpas e fala que não gostaria de ter dito isto, mas Chris recusa em aceitar e corre para fora de casa em direção a sua casa na árvore. Durante a subida rápida e irritado, uma das madeiras se solta e Chris cai. Pouco antes de colidir à neve, seu corpo desacelera e para por um breve instante, Chris, completamente surpreso com isso, pousa lentamente na neve. Ele se levanta, se verifica, ainda completamente perplexo quanto a esse "poder" que o impediu de se machucar e olha para as mãos. Ele então percebe duas crianças no quintal dos Reynolds acenando para ele e acena de volta. Personagens *Chris Eriksen *Charles Eriksen *Emily Eriksen (mencionada) *Diretor Wells (mencionado) *Professor D. Jennings (mencionado) *Claire Reynolds *Gelomante *Pirata da Neve *Mantroid *Fera do Quartinho *Peter Wyatt (mencionado) *Kristen Wyatt (mencionada) *Stephen Reynolds (mencionado) *Harry Sorber (mencionado) *Brett Sorber (mencionada) *Mick Collings (mencionado) *Barbi Bracamonte (mencionada) *Audra (mencionada) Locais *Quarto do Chris *Casa dos Eriksen *Casa da Árvore *Garagem dos Eriksen Referências ao Original *Uma carta do Diretor Wells mostrando que a mãe de Chris Eriksen frequentou a Academia Blackwell. *Um livro de fotografia destacando o trabalho de Mark Jefferson. *Hawt Dawg Man; o jogo no celular de Charles, uma revista em quadrinhos e uma página da web. Desenvolvimento Conceito e Ideia O co-diretor Michel Koch comentou o porquê da decisão de fazer um novo jogo situado no universo de Life is Strange: "Porque Life is Strange não é apenas um único conjunto de personagens ou uma única cidade. Não é só Max e Chloe. Por três anos, criamos muitos novos personagens trabalhando em Life is Strange 2, e Captain Spirit é um deles. Quando estávamos trabalhando em Life is Strange 2, começamos a conversar sobre as configurações e os personagens, e foi uma história enorme. Nós vimos o potencial em muitos personagens, para encontrar um pouco mais sobre sua história e seus lados. 25 Minutos de Life is Strange 2 e inesperado prequel gratuito (em inglês) (10 de junho de 2018) "Captain Spirit" irá servir como uma introdução à segunda temporada de Life is Strange e um acesso à franquia e ao tipo de jogos que a equipe de desenvolvimento costuma trabalhar. "Eu não diria isso é uma demo. É formado por nossas experiências. É uma experiência autônoma. Significa que se você não conhece Life is Strange, você pode jogar Spirit e descobrir o tipo de jogos que estamos criando — e, eu espero, o DNA de Life is Strange. É claro, se você já conhece o universo de Life is Strange você pode descobrir muitos detalhes em Captain Spirit. É realmente uma introdução perfeita ao Life is Strange 2," explicou o co-diretor Raoul Barbet A Dontnod explicou que eles esperam que pessoas que nunca jogaram Life is Strange joguem Captain Spirit, e que o jogo é projetado para ambos recém-chegados e fãs poderem se divertir.THE AWESOME ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN SPIRIT PREVIEW - E3 2018 (inglês) (11 de junho de 2018) Temas Este jogo é tudo sobre o mundo visto através dos olhos de Chris. "Nós realmente queremos falar sobre ser uma criança e este tipo de mistura de imaginação e a realidade e como, para o jogador, poderíamos usar essa imaginação vívida para nós divertimos, mas também usar para contar a história de Chris. Quais os seus medos? Como é o relacionamento com seu pai? E assim por diante. "Sabíamos que o jogo seria grátis, então meio que mudou a maneira como projetamos e escrevemos" continuou Koch. "Nós estávamos completamente livres para criar esta pequena caixa de areia de uma criança em uma manhã de sábado. O que você quer fazer? Você quer ajudar seu pai? Você quer se divertir com sua própria imaginação?" "Todos nós já fomos crianças, menino ou menina, e nós tínhamos nosso quarto, nossos próprios brinquedos. (...) Nós esperamos que os jogadores amem o Chris e possam projetar suas próprias memórias neste jogo, assim como nós fizemos no primeiro," disse Raoul Barbet.Spin-off de Life is Strange é inspirado em um anime clássico (inglês) (19 de junho de 2018) Gameplay A Dontnod vem trabalhado em tornar o diálogo mais natural. Os jogadores agora podem responder em alguns casos ao se mover. Na demo do jogo, isto foi mostrado quando o pai de Chris, Charles, chamou ele do primeiro andar. Os jogadores podem escolher ir até ele ou simplesmente ignorá-lo e continuar explorando. "Nós queríamos melhorar a sensação de responder à alguém," diz o co-diretor de criação Raoul Barbet. "Foi interessante para nós ter para o jogador a sensação de caminhar com alguém que está ao seu lado e poder responder ou não." Outra mudança é a inclusão de um sistema de perguntas. Como Captain Spirit, Chris tem um número de objetivos para se ocupar com, alguns deles opcionais.'The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit' prepara o terreno para 'Life is Strange 2' (inglês) (13 de junho de 2018) Trilha Sonora *"Death with Dignity" - Sufjan Stevens *"Moon and Moon" - Bat For Lashes *"Parade" - Rone Como no Life is Strange original, o uso da música foi um dos elementos principais do desenvolvimento. O co-diretor Michel Koch explicou no diário dos desenvolvedores que, "Não é só ter algumas escolhas decentes de músicas em particular, é também saber como você vai usá-las dentro da história." Requisitos de Sistema Nota: Sistemas Operacionais 32-bit não serão suportados. Curiosidades *As músicas tocadas no trailer de anúncio são "Death with Dignity" (em português, "Morte com Dignidade") de Sufjan Stevens e "May Weather" (em português, "Clima de Maio") de John Francis. *A arte promocional do protagonista Chris assemelha-se fortemente à arte promocional do jogo original retratando Max Caulfield. *O Co-Diretor Raoul Barbet comentou que eles tinham em mente Sailor Moon como referência.Spinoff de Life is Strange inspirou-se em um clássico anime (Inglês) *Toby Palm, o gerente da comunidade para Life is Strange, chamou o jogo de "conteúdo significativo" e não de "descartável rápido".Post da ResetEra (Inglês) *Antes de ser lançado, o jogo ganhou seu primeiro prêmio da Android Central's "Best of E3 2018".Tweet da DONTNOD *O jogo não terá troféus ou conquistas. The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit não terá troféus ou conquistas (inglês) (23 de junho de 2018) *Alguns documentos podem ser visto na galeria de documentos do menu que não são mostradas como documentos durante a jogabilidade normal. *Um panfleto de uma loja de quadrinhos pode ser encontrada no quarto de Chris contendo um código QR. Quando lida, gera um texto, "Um frio irregular pode fazer um bom cavalo.". É especulado que seja um Easter Egg e uma dica de Life is Strange 2.Post do Reddit por /u/MusicalNerd72 *Charles cai no sono após 23 minutos e todos os eventos pausam o relógio.Podcast da Blackwell #57 (Inglês) *O visual da fantasia de Chris varia com base nas escolhas do jogador no início do jogo. E como são duas escolhas, a cor do menu muda seja no tema escuridão ou colorido. *Se o pai de Chris estiver na poltrona, ele poderá chamar para pedir sua atenção diversas vezes até o pai se irritar. (Equivalente a pai, pai, pai). Imagens Arte promocional PropagandaCaptainSpirit.jpg Capturas de tela E3 The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-03-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-02-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-01-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-05-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-04-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg Capturas de Tela em Jogo Captain Spirit armadura colorida leve.png|Armadura leve e colorida Captain Spirit armadura escura pesada.png|Armadura pesada e escura MapadotesouroCaptainSpirit.png|Mapa não solucionado Captain Spirit vs Homem de Neve.png|O homem de neve Captain Spirit mira latas.png|As latas de cerveja podem servir como "tiro" ao alvo. Videos The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit - Trailer - E3 2018 - LEGENDADO PT-BR The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2018|Uma demonstração do jogo. The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit E3 2018 - Entrevista|Entrevista em inglês sem legendas disponíveis no momento. The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit - E3 2018 O incrível desenvolvimento do Capitão Spirit PS4|Documentário em inglês sem legendas disponíveis em português. Links Externos *Site oficial *Anuncio do Tumblr (Inglês) *Anúncio no site oficial da Square Enix (inglês) *Wikipédia Notas Referências en:The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit ru:Удивительные приключения Капитана Призрака Categoria:DONTNOD Entertainment Categoria:Captain Spirit Categoria:Universo Categoria:Universo (Segunda Temporada) de:Die fantastischen Abenteuer von Captain Spirit